Doors consisting of several adjacent independent panels hingedly joined at their abutting edges have become of common use in the building industry for a multiplicity of purposes. For example, such doors, commonly referred to as bi-fold or multi-fold doors, are often used for closing off a closet opening, as foldable room partitions, and even as bathroom or bedroom doors where space is limited, sliding doors are impractical, and a conventional door is obstructive when opened. Bi-fold and multi-fold hinged doors are available in plain wood panels or with louvered panels. They are also available in different panel thicknesses, although a certain amount of standardization within the industry has apparently reduced the choice in panel thicknesses to three sizes, 11/8 in., 11/4 in. and 13/8 in.
Although foldable doors have many advantages, they are all subject to a common inconvenience. They cannot be readily locked in a closed or shut position, and when closed they may spontaneously partially open in buildings subject to vibrations, or when a door is slammed, or for any other reason. As this type of door is easily opened, children often gain unauthorized access to the contents of the closet or, while playing with the doors, folding or unfolding them, they easily get their fingers caught between the hinged panels and are injured.
The present invention provides a convenient stay or latch means for bi-fold and multi-fold doors which overcomes by simple and low cost means the inconveniences and shortcomings of this type of doors. The present invention also provides a stay or latch means securely holding two-panel swinging doors shut.